Full Quadrant
by Noriilu
Summary: Cronus x Kankri. They're on the dream bubble and Cronus is having a really bad time, and the only troll that would listen to him, is "The Insufferable".


They were in the blue tree forest in the dream bubble the meteor was currently was crying. He cried a lot lately due to the fact of "playing a game to save a world that they would never live". That affected him a lot. Cronus was always the kind of troll that likes atention, but now, he REALLY NEEDED some atention. And not a single troll would listen to him or care about his situation anymore. Aranea? Too busy. Porrim? No. Latula? Too busy with Mituna. Mituna? Too busy tripping. Horuss? Neigh. Rufioh? Too busy. Damara? Too ? No. Meulin? Nope. Meenah?Not even a candidate.

The only troll that would listen to him was Kankri. They had a weird relationship. Kankri was the naive and annoying troll that bothered everyone with his speechs about triggers, and Cronus, well, was Cronus, the self-absorbed and ableist troll that never filled a quadrant. They weren't moirails, or kismesis, not even auspistices of each other...Nothing.

Kankri used to have a flushed crush on Latula but since they died, the flushed quadrant had been empty for him. Cronus... well, he never filled any of his even a kismesis. Nothing.

Cronus was huggin Kankri really tight while purple tears covered his face. "Shush Cronus, it's okay. You should know better than anyone that Meenah can be rough and rude when talking to somebody." The seadweller dried his tears with his hand and looked at Kankri in the eye. "But she never crossed that line." Kankri caressed Cronus cheek. "She-she never told me to kill myself, knowing that..." Cronus placed his left hand on his right wrist. Kankri noticed what he was talking about. His scars. No one ever noticed that the musicians threats to end his life were actually real.

Kankri grabbed both his friend wrists and raised his voice. "Never again! Don't you even dare to do such thing again!" He started sobbing and candy red tears started to come out his eyes. "Kankri..." whispered Cronus. "Never again! Promise that you are not going to do that to yourself again!" Kankri started to whimper louder and Cronus hugged him, caressing the back of Kankris head with one hand. Kankri buried his face on the seadwellers chest. "If my matesprit asks for it, then'll do it" Kankri stepped back off Cronus. His face was bright red and there were still some tears coming down through his chin.

"Ma-matesprit?" whispered Kankri. Cronus noded. "It's okay Kan. I know you have this celibacy thing going on so..." Cronus looked down and Kankri surprised him with a tight hug. Cronus eyes opened widly and almost trips from the surprise of the hug. "Kankri!". Kankri looked up to see his partner face while hugging him. Cronus could feel the hands of his crush trembling on his back. "Is there..." Cronus bited his lower lip. "...a posibility that..."Kankri buried his face on Cronus chest once more.

"I...love...you" muffled Kankri. "What?" replied Cronus. Kankri looked up at Cronus and raised his voice again. "I love you!" The musician's face turned bright purple. "I hope you're happy now, Cronus. This kind of subject usually makes me uncofortable and triggers me, making me tell you to close your mouth and stop- why are you giving me that look?" Cronus was looking at Kankri's face with the same look Latula gives to Mituna when he tells her that he's sorry about something stupid. "Why are you giving me that look, Cronus? Did I said something that bothers you? If that's the case, I must say that I'm sorry and that was not my intention to trigger you or offend you in any way" Kankri whimpered while apologizing to Cronus and tears started to pop out his eyes again. Cronus wrapped his arms around Kankris waist. "Don't be sorry" whispered Cronus. Kankri closed his eyes really tight and wrapped his arms around Cronus as well. Cronus laughed and dried off the tears of Kankri's face.

"I love you too" said the seadweller, and gently kissed him on the lips. Kankri's face turned even more red and he felt how is legs couldn't support the weight of his kept kissing him slowly and slided one of his hands to his matesprit's back and rubbed it lovingly. Cronus smiled in the middle of the kiss, without stopping it. "Cronus..." whispered Kankri. Cronus places two fingers on his partner lips, shushing him. The musician hugged him and put his head on Kankri's shoulder. "I love you, Kankri" Kankri trembled a bit and hugged Cronus back. "Me too. Though now I'm going to be a huge objective of Meenah's jokes and mocks. But it's okay. I can deal with that. But what is really going to offend me in the fact that now none of our friends is going to seriously listen to my speechs about triggers, what leads me to the topic about-" "Shut up" replied Cronus and kissed him undestood the meaning of that kiss, and kissed his matesprit back and closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I have a quadrant full...I have Kankri..." thought Cronus, and smiled.


End file.
